


Love isn’t always for one of your kind

by sadmem



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, Swearing, Vore, chiaki voring a basketball, inspired by a couple friends of mine, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmem/pseuds/sadmem
Summary: Uhhhh thanks ruiisdying for this I want to die but it’s coolAlso I’m writing this during school so I should be thanked for brining this Wonderful Masterpiece to life





	Love isn’t always for one of your kind

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh thanks ruiisdying for this I want to die but it’s cool  
> Also I’m writing this during school so I should be thanked for brining this Wonderful Masterpiece to life

Midori walked into the gym only to stumble upon a contemplative Chiaki staring at a basketball.  Both of them stood in the same place for quite some time until Midori walked up to Chiaki and waved his hand in front of his leader’s face.  

“Uh, Morisawa-Senpai, you there?” Midori said in a somewhat impatient voice. 

Chiaki looked up with blazing eyes, only to soften them when he saw that it was Midori. “Takamine, what are you doing here?”

Midori looked around the gym. “Uhh, you told us to meet you in the gym for an emergency meeting but it doesn’t seem like anyone’s here yet...

At that moment, Tetora walked in. “Whassup, Morisawa-Senpai?”

”Hey, Nagumo.  What’s up my dude?” Chiaki said passively, still staring at the basketball.  

“Are you ok?  What’s up with that ball?”  Tetora moved closer to Chiaki and squatted down next to him.  

“Hmph!  Don’t question me. It’s my ball, if I want to touch it, or hug it, or eat it, that’s up to me!”  Chiaki finally turned away from the ball and stood up. “So.  We’re missing Sengoku and Kanata, right?”

At that moment, both of them walked in. 

“Speak of the devils!” Chiaki exclaimed. “Well, we can start our meeting now.”

Shinobu smiled up at Chiaki.  "So, leader, what did you want to meet with us about?"

Chiaki looked down at the ground, the passion in his eyes gone.  He seemed sad, like something was amiss - like he had lost his first love.  "See, I'm battling a lot of...emotions...right now."  

Kanata put his hand gently on Chiaki's shoulder.  "Why?"

"Well, I feel like I've been having growing feelings for some...thing, lately."  Chiaki looked up at Kanata and gave him a wry smile.

Kanata moved a little bit away from Chiaki, thinking.  He gestured to the rest of the unit.  "Ok...if you want to talk, we're all here!"  Kanata gave Chiaki an awkward side hug before scuttling away to where everyone else stood.  

Midori looked like he couldn't care less about Chiaki's feelings, but Chiaki was sure that deep down, somewhere, Midori cared.  He just didn't show it very well.

"I think that I'm in love."

Everyone's jaws went slack and Kanata's eyes seemed to sparkle a little more.  "With who?" Tetora tentatively asked.

There was a tense silence.  Everybody stood, waiting for Chiaki to say his answer.  However, they were not expecting what came out of Chiaki's mouth.

"This basketball of course~!" Chiaki picked up the ball he was so intently staring at just a few minutes ago - then, something strange happened.

At that moment, Chiaki’s jaw unhinged from his skull, revealing a large opening that he shoved the basketball into.  The rest of the unit watched as the large circular object fell down into his stomach and intestines. Once the basketball was firmly inside his stomach, Chiaki licked his lips and hinged his jaw back in. 

“What the everloving FUCK Morisawa!” Kanata yelled, breaking from his usually flamboyant demeanor. 

Chiaki coughed and then moaned sexually, while the the other members stared at him in fear and confusion.

Shinobu screamed and tried to escape, but realized that the doors to the gym were somehow locked.

Suddenly, Shinobu heard a thump behind him.  As he turns around, he sees all of his fellow unit members have dropped dead in shock, except for Chiaki.  Realizing his fate, Shinobu tried to run, but to no avail.

Chiaki remained in the gym, alone, realizing what he had done, but content at the same time, as he knew his lasting love was now inside of him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this haunts you for the rest of your life okay? Also I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm dead.


End file.
